neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Amy/Mint Wiki Horror Story: Coven
In Mint Wiki Horror Story: Coven, a slutty boy named Aaron learns that he's a descendant from a long line of witches burned in Salem. His mother carts him off to The Academy of the Dark Arts for Exceptional Youths in New Orleans, Louisiana run by a responsible witch named Chewy. He befriends other teenagers like him with powers including telekinesis, teleportation and healing etc. The coven is crumbling under the rule of the all mighty 'Supreme' Gogo, and to help restore the coven's former glory - a powerful sorcerer known as The Dark Master is released into the Land of the Living! Meanwhile, an organisation threatens the entire existence of Witches. War is coming... Cast Aaron ~ Witch with the power of killing someone by sending them his nudes. Gogo ~ The Supreme who's duty is to run the coven. Dark ~ Powerful witch who's spirit roams the halls of the academy. Wii ~ Witch with the power of communicating with the dead. Chewy ~ Witch and Headmaster of the academy. Amy ~ Witch with the power of telekinesis. RBW ~ Witch with the power of pyrokinesis. Trent ~ Witch with the power of healing the injured. G+T ~ Witch with the power of teleportation. Katie ~ Nosy journalist writing an exposé on the world of Witchcraft. Glenn ~ Butler of the academy. NOTES *Because it's a fictional story where there's at least one thing different about you - be it whether you're magic or have an occupation that you know nothing about - I'm not promising that you'll stay in character. *This is just a preference but if you read the story please comment below your opinions on the story. Also tell me whether you think this wiki stick to stories focusing on concepts everyone's familiar with (TD/DR) or if something different like this is a nice change. Episode 1= Bitchcraft Bedroom Aaron is on his computer watching the music video for "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift. His mother suddenly bursts into the room with a mysterious man dressed in a black suit. Aaron's stomach turns as he notices the stern look spread across his mother's face. ???: So this is the boy? Aaron's Mother: His name is Aaron! Aaron: Mum? What's going on? Who's that man? Mo: My name is Mo. I'm the Head of the Council of Witches. Aaron: W-witches?! Mum what's he talking about? Aaron's Mother: Sweetie, what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to swallow. I should've told you sooner so you could learn of your powers and control them...but I didn't wanna burden you. I wanted you to have a normal childhood. Aaron: You're making me nervous. Why are you talking like I'm special...like I'm magic or something? Mo: You're a witch, bitch! Aaron's Mother: You descend from a long line of witches who were burned at the stake in Salem long ago. Aaron: This is bullshit!! Mo: Whether you choose to believe it or not, it's the truth. I know a place where you can learn with other teens who are special, just like you. The Academy of the Dark Arts for Exceptional Youths. It's in New Orleans. Aaron's Mother: I will always love you baby. I'll miss you so so much. Aaron's mother starts to tear up as she kisses him on the forehead. He begins to scream and jumps up to run out of the room! Aaron: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GOOOOOOOOO! Mo waves his hand and Aaron drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Mo: I'll take it from here, Mrs Copus Mrs Copus watchers as Mo grabs Aaron and leaves. ---- Private Limo Aaron is still unconscious from whatever Mo did to him. His eyes flutter open and he looks around to see he's inside of a limousine. Aaron: You're taking me to that academy you were talking about earlier, aren't you? Mo: It's a safe haven for young witches like you Aaron. You'll make friends and then you'll never want to leave. Aaron: How the hell do you even know that I'm a witch? It's not like my powers have surfaced. I mean not that I know of. Mo: Recently in your neighbourhood 10 boys have died under mysterious circumstances. Correct? Aaron: Yeah. No warning, no signs, there hearts just stopped. Mo: You'd been in talking with all of these boys prior to their death's. Correct? Aaron: What exactly are you trying to say? Hurry the hell up and get to the point! Mo: The police went through the boy's phones. On every single one the last thing opened was an image of you, exposing yourself like a whore! Aaron: Oh... Mo: It seems that you have the ability to kill people in a very effective way. Whoever gazes upon your naked body dies. Aaron: Great. That's a pretty shitty power! The limo stops and the door slides open by itself. Mo: Off you go. Aaron grabs his suitcase and pushes open the iron gates. He looks at the academy in all its glory before striding up to the door, and walking inside. ---- of the Dark Arts for Exceptional Youths - Foyer Aaron cautiously walks through the front hall and comes to a standstill in the foyer. Aaron: Hello. Is anyone home? Suddenly, two cloaked figures wearing creepy black, beak-faced masks descend from the stairs and advance menacingly towards Aaron. He shrieks in fright and turns around to bolt but a third cloaked figure is standing right behind him. As he tries to fight back, the figures grab him and lay him down on the table. ???: Hades, God of the Underworld, this sacrifice is for you. One of the figures produces a knife and holds it over Aaron's chest. His eyes widen in horror but then the figures remove their masks. Aaron let's out a sigh of relief once seeing that they're just other kids around his age or maybe a little older. Amy: Jesus Christ calm down. It was just a joke. I'm Amelia by the way but everyone just calls me Amy. RBW: I'm RBW. Nice to meet you I guess. G+T: My name is G+T. What's yours? Aaron: I'm Aaron. RBW: So why have they got you in here? What's your power? I have pyrokinesis. Amy: Nobody knows what that means! RBW: Basically, I can set things on fire with my mind. G+T: I can teleport to anywhere I wanna go at any given time. It's super cool. Amy: I can move shit with my mind. Aaron: I'm still coming to terms with all of this and I don't really wanna talk about my power. G+T: Must be a crappy power if you don't even wanna talk about it. Category:Blog posts